My Life is a Dream
by JMHjojo
Summary: All of this is a dream, my dream, I have this dream all the time and new things happen. It is my tale of love, loss, adventure, and war. It is all a dream but all of this corresponds with my life.
1. Chapter 1

The weird names in this are from my dream. I made up a few of the names I could not remember like Henry and John. There were some holes in the dream, like jumping from one place to another so I filled that in and added some details of my own that I remember in the dream.

The Dream:

_It was dark and quiet, the blood was running out of my stomach and neck, I heard screams and shouts, I heard my name, I think it was my name, I drifted off into nothing and when I awoke….._

It was bright and silent, then off to the distance I heard a yell. I turned and saw a giant demon and people running, I grabbed a sword and it pulsed in my hand I looked down at it and it transformed from a crappy old sword to a ridiculously large sword, it had a feel to it, it was light like how it was before but it was much more powerful and you could tell. A small group of big monsters came at me, I took my sword and slashed it across in the air and a slash of darkness devoured the monsters. I ran to the giant demon and human sized aliens in armor came at me ready to kill me, I stabbed my sword into the ground and jumped into the air I looked down and the ground below was shooting up and the aliens were dead, I summoned the sword to me and landed on safe ground. I looked around and found I was surrounded by demons. I slashed and stabbed, but they kept coming there was too many, out of nowhere came a group of people and 3 had bow and arrows, 2 with knives and swords, and 5 with spears and large shields. They helped me kill the demons and then asked who I was. I told them I didn't know who I was and didn't even know where I was. The ten people turned and walked started to walk away, and then one said, "Aren't you coming with us?" I looked at him and hesitated I answered," Of course." We walk for a few hours before coming to a manhole a girl, no older than 17 looked at me and smiled, she jumped into the hole, and then followed three more girls then a boy, maybe twelve years old. Then it was me and a tall man, half of his face was burned badly and the other half was badly scared. He looked at me and said," My name is Kloff I am part of the resistance and this is our hide out. I will introduce you to most of us when we get inside, now after you." He gestured to the hole, I took my sword and jumped into the hole I landed on soft ground. People looked at me and were curious as to whom I was, Kloff, in a stern voice, said, "You will all find out who he is soon enough." He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me along with him to a big arena. We ate some kind of meat and had water and juice to drink. Kloff stood up and said to all in the arena," This is a man we found fighting the demons and monsters! He is a great fighter and will be valuable to us in the near future… He does not know his name but he does know his story." I told them that I was dying, bleeding to death and slipped away then I woke up to this with my scars on my body. I told them how I was attacked and how I found this sword and fought for my life. The 17 year old girl stood up and said," Stranger, I am Kaliegh and my parents were killed in front of me I was almost dead when Kloff found me. Then a man looked at me and told me he is Kaliegh's brother and he is called John. People started talking to each other and laughing. I remember seeing a girl looking at me, she is beautiful I thought to myself. She looked so familiar I know who she was I needed to talk to her. But she disappeared.

…

_I was somewhere else now, in a different world, It was sunny and that girls was there, she was smiling saying something but I couldn't hear her, she was calling my name! I ran to her but it seemed the more I ran towards her, the farther she got from me. I looked down to find I was standing on an ash covered plain "I swore it was grass before…" I whispered to myself. I looked up and the girl was now a dark figure and the blue sky was blood red._

…

I gasped for air and sat up, I was in a bed, I looked around I saw that girl watching me. The fire light shined off her platinum blonde hair, she smiled and asked, "Is everything okay?" You blacked out at the dinner so Kloff had me prepare you a room and the had Mikah and Glano carry you to your room… you were shouting in your sleep, my room is right across from yours so I came in to see what was wrong.. What did you dream about?" I stared at her and said, " I had a dream about you…" She giggled and twirled out of my room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I got up and a man was at my doorway, he laughed and said his name was Glano. Glano was well built with dark hair. Glano was smaller than Kloff and Kloff had no hair. John was skinny with light brown hair his sister Kaliegh was shorter than him and had dark brown hair. I walked with Glano to the great hall and we talked about the demons and monsters.

"Glano! There you are, Ponek has been looking for you." Said a short man with dark hair. Glano said, "Hey, I will tell you more later"… he then looked at the man and said, "Hadakol show him around and get him some armor." I went with Hadakol and we ate grapes and bacon. He showed me the training area and the ways to get in and out. He then took my into a small hut, but the inside was huge. There were people everywhere, fighting each other and rolling and practicing with weapons. He explained, " You need to stay here, with these people and train so we know where to put you in our ranks." I nodded yes and walked down the stone steps.

The girl across from the hall from me was yelling orders and watching them train. She looked at me and smiled, she walk to me and said, "I have been expecting you, now you need to practice with all our weapons to see what your good at… By the way how do you know my name? I mean you were shouting it in your sleep and that is really why I came in." I looked at her very confused and said, I don't know your name and I didn't know I was shouting it. What is your name?" I know and you know deep inside, but no one else knows." She said. I saw Kaliegh and decided to join her over by the knives and bows. I walked over to her and grabbed a bow, she handed me a few arrows, I shot at the live targets down range, I missed my first few shots and then finally hit one in the chest, it cried out and died. I asked Kaliegh what they were and she told me that they were demons that they had captured. I smiled as she threw a knife into the head of one of the other small demons.

I walk to the swords and looked at the selection they had, I pick a set of swords, they were long and sharp but small compared to the other swords. I flipped the pair of swords in my hands and swung them around my head and body. I heard rapid foot movements toward me and I turned around and used the swords to block whatever was coming at me. It was a tall man he had scars all over his body, he was charging at me with a giant sword. I put mine in an "X" to block the blow, he held his weapon there and was pressing against me. I slid one sword out of position and swung it around at cut deep into his giant leg, blood splattered all over my blade and me. He cried out and dropped his sword, I picked it up and slashed it down on his head and he dropped to the ground instantly. Two men ran at me and I then knew I wasn't supposed to kill him. They pinned me down and Kloff took me away and said that people train with each other and practice against each other in there. He said I had killed one of their better men and that im not allowed to train there anymore.

Glano came with John, Kaliegh, and other people. They had armor on and weapons with them. Kloff said, "You are going with them and you will fight tonight, and you are good enough to have your own group to command but you first need to be commanded." I gladly went and got my sword and put on some very light and flexible armor.

One man told me he was named Mikah and a woman said she is Ponek. I told them I did not know who I was and they laughed. We went out from our tunnels and found a small group of fairly large demons Glano ordered me to move in first and I moved in and found that there were more than what we saw, I motioned for them to follow and we quietly killed some of the demons. Mikah let out a yell as he and Ponek shot 2 arrows at the same dark figure. Glano charged the figure and I found myself moving towards it too. My heart slowed with time as I threw my sword at the figure. I saw it stab and cut right through it, the figure shrieked and then it was gone. I looked over and Mikah was leaning over a teenage boy, his son, Ponek whispered to me, "That is Welkihm" I was sad for Mikah. Glano Picked up Welkihm and ordered us to move back to the base.

At the base we burned Welkihm and ate afterwards. Kloff announced that it was time for me to choose my group. I asked if I can choose anyone I want, he told me that I can as long as they are not in a group. I asked one man and he said no because I killed his dad. I then asked a pair of twins, a boy, Jelop and a girl, Dany. They said yes. I then found that girl, the one in my dream and I was going to ask her when a man said that she always says no. I asked her anyways and she said yes! I was so happy, I asked 3 other people and they agreed.

In my group I have That girl, Jelop, Dany, Felpem, Henry, Kamohn, and myself. I went to my room and got in my bed I drifted into a deep sleep and woke up to a big boom.


	3. Chapter 3

There was dirt and dust everywhere, I looked around in my new room and found that Henry was dead and Felpem was badly injured and had blood spilling out of him. There were cries for help and people shouting orders. I got up and grabbed my sword and put on my armor and looked around the room. I told Kamohn to help Felpem, I also ordered Dany and Jelop to find any men or women who can fight and travel east until the reach the river at the base of a large tree. I looked at the girl in my dreams and I said, "Kaleshie find Kloff and what is left of his team and meet me at the training center." She looked at me and replied, "I told you that you know my name." She was gone and I was left with Kamohn and a dying Felpem. I looked at Kamohn and he just shook his head and looked down, Felpem wasn't going to make it. "Stay with him until….. Then gather who you can and head for the East River." Kamohn said, "Got it…. Where are you going?" I looked at him with a smile and said, "I'm going to find something to kill."

I ran into the hallway and saw burning bodies and people fighting the demons. I heard a low growl and I quickly turned and kneeled defensively. I very large black dog cocked it's head sideways and looked at me now whining I stood up and it flinched, I smiled because I realized the dog had only growled out of fear. In a very stern voice I said, "Come." The dog ran to me and sat down, I knelt down and saw his tag had said his name was Caine. The dog jumped forward on to a demon and bit at it's neck, I lifted my foot up and stomped it down on the demon's head as hard as I could. I crushed it's head with ease. The dog sat again and was looking at me… wanting an order. I pointed at three demons at the end of the hallway, I whispered get'em and the dog charged at them, I followed quickly behind with my sword drawn Caine tackled one demon and the other dropped with an arrow in it's head. I jumped in the air and stabbed down killing the last demon in the small hallway. I turned around to find that Kaleshie had a bow in her hand. She said, "Kloff and what is left of the others are at the center trying to defend it. We are to go to the East River, Kloff's orders." She smiled as I said, "No, we are to help Kloff and make plans to fight and regroup at the river. You take Caine and move quietly to the Center… I'll be right behind you with Kamohn. Felpem is a dead man. Go quickly!" She was off and Kamohn came out into the hallway, he gave me the look that said, "He's dead" I said, "Grab your stuff, quick, we must help the others." He ran towards me and said, "Let's go." We ran quietly till we were a few yards from Kaleshie and Caine. We stopped at a pile of rubble We watched as our own people got slaughtered in front of us. I looked at them and said, "Kaleshie, you and Kamohn Stay here for ten minutes, Caine and I are going to send people your way, you must take them to the East River, take the Gendo Pass to get there, It is safe and well hidden." I called for Caine and we made are way down the rubble into the madness. We killed demon after demon but more and more came. I saw Kloff, he was hurt but still fighting. I point to Kaleshie and Kamohn, people start making their way to them. I saw them leave, I stayed with Kloff and a handful of other men and fought them off. We were bloodied up and close to death but we pulled through and killed the demons. There was only Kloff, Caine, Glano, Jelop and Mikah. We went into the Center and stocked up on weapons and got some rest. Two days passed and we went to the cages and got some horses, we tied a cart with weapons and water on it and made our way to the East River. Instead of taking Gendo Pass we took The Dark Forest, It is filled with demons and very small tribes of humans, we were trying to find them before they were slaughtered.

We found some tree top homes and domes underneath the ground, we explored the domes and found nothing. We then climbed the trees and found few dead bodies of small children and the elderly. Kloff said," The demons are killing those who threaten them and those who are of no use to them. We will stay here tonight, no fires and make little noise. Find a hut and get some sleep we will move out as the sun comes up… Mikah Glano, you have the first watch. Wake him and his dog for the second watch. Jelop, you and I have the final watch." I took Caine into a small treetop house and fell asleep on a bed made of soft leaves and grass. Caine jumped up right next to me and fell asleep, I threw a rather large blanket over us, the blanket was thin but my new friend kept me warm. He slept as I listened to him breath in and out and about every 8 breaths he took one very long one, I watched him sleep, curled in a ball nuzzled into my side, I decided that I really like this dog.

Glano came into my room and motioned for us to take their place. I woke Caine and we went out and watched the ground below us. We saw a scout group of little dark creatures and then a small distance away was an army of about 30 demons, Caine and I didn't even breath as the walked by. I woke up Kloff and Jelop, Caine jumped on Glano and he woke up Mikah, I told them what I had saw and we traveled through the tree city and heard screaming. We found ourselves at the end of the city of trees and we could see that a small village of people was being killed. The men that fought back, the children and old people were being slaughtered as the women and other men got chained up. Caine and I jumped down from the tree and landed horribly. Kloff and Glano followed, Mikah and Jelop stayed up and drew their bows. I ran at three demons about to kill two children, I stabbed one and sliced through it embedding my blade deep in the other's side, I took my dagger and stabbed the third in the neck. I grabbed my sword out of the demon's side and Glano now charged at a few demons with Kloff close behind. I heard a howl and looked around, it was Caine, he was in some bushes. Two arrows flew right past my head and both buried themselves deep into a very large demon's chest. Dogs and wolves of all colors and shades came out of the darkness and started to kill the demons, they were barking back and forth to each other and taking down one demon after another. I look around for my men calling to them, they ran into the forest.. We fought off the demons and then regrouped near a cave. We had some small rations of meat and some bread. "Where are we?" Glano asked. Jelop drew out a map in the dirt in front of him, he circled where we where headed and then drew a rectangle in the area of where we were. Kloff stood up and said, "Sleep now, Glano, watch with me tonight. You," he pointed to me, "and Caine get sleep." So Caine and I went to lay down on the cavern floor, I fell asleep fast.

…

_I saw the river and all the people, they were in a panic, I looked around and I was a demon, I was leading an attack on them! We charged at them and completely slaughtered them. I looked down at Kaleshie and drove a spear into her neck and her blood splattered all over me.  
_

I jumped out of my sleep and Caine was looking at me curiously, I shout, " Wake up, we need to get to the river now! Jelop, what is the quickest way to the river?" He said, "The Window, it is a very large clearing treeless and tons of hills, it is hard but the quickest way." We ran to the clearing and Caine suddenly stopped and we posed for battle, then a small group of humans showed themselves to us, a man, he looked to be the chief stepped forward and said, "We are the Flimonek people, I am Chief Druno and these are what is left of my warriors, we are here to help you, we have been watching you and we want to join you." I walked into the clearing with Caine and Jelop, Kloff talked to the chief, we made sure it was safe. I motioned for them to follow, and I watched the Flimonek warriors come out into the clearing and there was a lot of them, I asked Kloff how many and he told me that there are 397 warriors left. We ran through The Window and we saw the river and all the people standing over the other side and they were making camp. We marched to the river and the people were excited to see us, I ordered all of the archers to the other side of the river by the people, I had some swordsmen stay over there incase of a demon getting across. Then we made camp on the river bank. No one slept that night, at dawn we all rested because the demons don't normally attack in the day. We did have a few men stay up just in case they do decide to attack. By the time everyone was rested we were in the later hours of the day. My crew, Kaleshie, Dany, Jelop, and Kamohn… Felpem and Henry are dead I thought to myself.

Kaleshie walked away with me and said, "I missed you…" She hesitated, "I was worried, I am happy to see you are in one piece." She smiled. "Orders sir?" said Kamohn. I smiled and said, "Just stick by me when they attack."

We ate and had some fun, then out of the trees the birds went crazy, fiery arrows blanketed the sky like a swarm of locusts We all lifted up our shields and tried to block most of the arrows. I felt a sharp pain and a heating sensation in my side, I was hit by an arrow, the sensation was moving across my whole body, I felt like I was on fire. My vision blurred, and my hearing sharpened. I can hear fighting, swords meeting armor, yells of pain, all I can think of is my crew and pray that they are okay.

I can't hear anything anymore, it is silent, I don't know where I am, then I realize I am unconscious. I fight my body to wake up. I am loosing the fight…. _I look down at the battle, I see dead people floating down the river, demons starting to cross the river and my swords men doing their best to fight them off. I hear yelling I look over and Kaleshie is ordering the people to grab what they need and to run east into the forest. _I wasn't dreaming! I am awake, I can't move and I can barely speak. Kloff stands over me and yells for Jelop and Kamohn to come and get me. "He's alive?" asked Jelop surprised, "He was hit with one of those poisonous arrows." I turn my head and see Dany laying next to me. Her cold eyes looking into mine, she had been killed. "Dany barely a teenager, had died today" I thought to myself. Jelop and Kamohn lifted me up and we walk south along the river, I watched Kaleshie and the rest of the villagers disappear into the forest.

We walked for miles and miles I blacked out and when I awoke it was dark out the ground was damp and cold, the cavern was small and narrow, we had no fire but I was warm, there was a large fur pelt over me and I saw Kamohn and Kloff staring into forest, watching it, carefully. Jelop was asleep across the cavern. "Where's Caine?" I thought to myself. I slowly got up, my strength was depleted, I looked at Kloff and said in a scraggly voice, "Where is Caine? Where is my dog?" He looked at me and pointed at

What looked like a pile of bloody meat, I dragged my body to it and watched its chest rise and fall. It was Caine. I fell to the ground and through my arms over him, I took my pelt and put it over him. That night I watched over Caine, his front legs and chest were tore up, the meat just hanging there. His back legs and sides got tore up too. I sat there and thought of the last time I saw him_; the arrow hit me, they charged, Caine stood by my side as did the rest of my crew, they protected me. The fight got intense, my crew dispersed but Caine stood there and fought off the demons and their dogs. He went down next to me._I snapped back into reality because of a cry in the distance. I got up and grabbed my weapons and armor. But Kloff put his hands on my shoulders and forced me down. "You are not going anywhere." He said. I dropped my things and went to lay down next to Caine.

I slowly drifted off into sleep, thinking about Kaleshie and Dany, praying that the people are safe. I wondered who's cry I had heard, I looked around one last time, Kloff was sitting down and Kamohn was walking out of sight. My eyes pulled themselves shut despite my efforts to keep them open to see what was going on.

…

_I am surrounded by white, the wind blows but it is warm, it snows, but the flakes that touch my skin are hot. I look around and see a blotch of black moving away from me, it is the demons, running. I know something isn't right, the demons don't run from us. I franticly look around for what they are running from, I'm atop a volcano! The snow is hot ashes, the wind is hot because of the lava. There was a steep incline on the mouth of the volcano at the top was a large cave. I slcaled the hill and walked into the cave, there was a small pond at one end of the cave. The volcano exploded with fiery blasts of rocks. Nothing even came close to hitting the cave, it was safe here. I knew we had to come here  
fast._

...


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

I slowly got up, my head was throbbing. I looked around It was nightfall, Kloff and Jelop were by the fire, Kamohn was at the mouth of the cave, under me was Caine, his blood dried and crusted his fur together. His wounds are healed. I sat up looked at Kloff and asked him, "How long was I out?"  
"A few days."  
_A few days…  
_"Caine is healed. It is time to go. We need to find the others. Do you know of a volcano in this area at all?" I said.  
Yes, It is northeast of here, It is about a five day trip from here, it will probably take us a day or two to find the villagers and whatever is left of Chief Druno's warriors."  
"I have a feeling of where they might be" Jelop said.  
I stood up and looked around for some water. Caine lazily and wobbly stood up he looked weak and drained of his energy. Kamohn threw some meat in front of Caine and set a red clay pot filled with water down next to the meat.  
"That water is clear, too clear to be from the river, and from here it looks too steep down to have as much water as we do.  
Kamohn looked at me like I was blind, "Look behind you." He smirked  
There was a crack on the ceiling of the cave, and a hole directly under it that looked about six or seven inches deep and then a long hole zigzagging down the middle of the cave and going right through where Caine and I were laying. Then exiting the cave and running down the rocks to the river. The water was icy cold and tasted crisp and fresh. I laughed hard and long at myself, everyone joined in, even Caine looked at me with his head cocked to the side.  
Jelop tossed me a gray brown clay bowl with a crack along the side of it. I scooped up water and gulped it down as fast as I could. Kloff chuckled under his breath, When you're done over there come here and have some hog." I wanted to sprint to the food but I held back as much as I could hoping no one would notice how desperately hungry I was. I almost couldn't control my eating, I practically inhaled the meat.

We left the cave that night and followed Jelop. We walked for hours and hours. It was sunrise when we finally took a break. I heard a stick snap Caine and I jumped up and we were ready to kill. It was a girl, about 16 or 17, we recognized her from the village.  
"Kricts! Where are the others?!" Kamohn was very excited to see her.  
"Sir, can Kricts be in our crew? We have lost some of the others" – I immediately thought of Dany, her cold blue eyes tearing into my soul. Then I remembered Henry and Felpem. Mikah had disappeared he might as well have been dead. We lost 4 people in my crew. We have 6 left. – "and we could use her help."  
"Yes, she may join. Lead us to the others."  
"No, rest first." She said.  
"NO! We need to go now." I said

It took us a few hours to get to the group. When we got there we all ate and slept for the day. I woke up with Kaleshie sleeping right next to me. We all got up as the sun went down, then we made for the volcano. We stayed close together.

A group of 50 monsters and demons were hot on our tail. My crew and 20 archers from Chief Druno's warriors went to fight them. The Flimonek warriors killed 25, 26, 27,28,29,30 of the enemy before I even landed a single blow. My injuries were slowing me down. I still felt the fiery pulse of the poison through my veins.  
I felt a sharp pain in my neck as soon as I slashed my way through to demons. Blood was all around me, red blood, it is my blood. Caine circled me protectively. Kaleshie was right by Caine.

I collapsed.


End file.
